


Green on Sam

by KissingWinchesters



Series: YouKnowTheyAreBrothers Blog [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Sam Winchester Gives Stellar Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: Dean always thought the jealousy thing was more his bag, than Sam's.





	Green on Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art/gifs [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/131308816560/dean-always-thought-the-jealousy-thing-was-more)

Dean always thought the jealousy thing was more his bag. Never could stand anyone looking at what was his, let alone when anyone thought they could touch.

Maybe it’s because he’s only ever had a handful of things that meant something to him in his life, but let’s not go down that happy little road, shall we? No, in reality, it was only when a tiny, wide eyed baby was set in his lap for the first time, did Dean really learn the meaning of jealousy.

He was jealous of his mom when it was Sammy’s feeding time. Jealous when dad put Sammy to bed, while Dean had to stay in his own room. Jealous on Sam’s first day at school because Dean wasn’t allowed to stay with him.

It’s been the same, in one way or another, all his life.

And it’s why, being dragged out of a diner by the scruff of his neck had made Dean wonder if he’d been missing the same green eyed streak in his brother that he’d been wearing himself for so many years.

Now, as the head of his cock bumps against the soft clench of Sam’s throat, Dean hisses against the pain of his broken ribs and winds his fingers tighter into Sam’s sweat damp hair.

Fucking hell, Sammy can give good head. Dean can feel his balls tingling already, and it only feels like a few minutes have gone by since Sam tore his clothes off, yes he did actually tear Dean’s shirt, and commanded that Dean lay down and shut up.

Sam sucks hard when he lifts his head, lips dragging dangerously close to the tip of Dean’s cock, but he never lets go. He sinks down again perfectly, sinful tongue digging into the vein until he can’t breathe from Dean filling his mouth.

The reason for Sam’s Hulk-esque transformation was a woman, a handsome woman, who gave Dean extra whipped cream on his apple pie at dinner. She was pushing sixty if she was a day, but apparently Sam didn’t like the way she’d winked at Dean or something, because his chest had puffed up like he was being inflated with a bike pump, and somehow Dean had ended up on his back with his legs spread.

He would never admit this to his baby brother, but Dean really, really, fucking loves the colour green on Sam.


End file.
